


What is This Feeling?

by RegineManzato



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegineManzato/pseuds/RegineManzato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane has a musical song stuck on her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is This Feeling?

“Are you singing a ... Wicked song?” Maura asked as she closed her office's door, looking for Jane, who seemed to be with her head far away.   
“What?! No.”   
“Yes you are! I watched that musical enough to know where this song's from, Jane.” She laughed as Jane blushed.  
“Ok, ok, my mom got two tickets for the musical, and she dragged me with her yesterday.”  
“Did you like it? It's so cute.” Maura smiled as she asked.   
Jane froze. “Wait” she said, “how many times did you watch it already?” She raised an eyebrow as Maura smiled shyly.  
“I'm not sure.. half a dozen times, I think.”  
“Nice.” Jane said, walking again. “I think they are kinda... us.”  
“Us? Why do you think that?”  
“Oh, I don't know...” Jane faked a pensive face. “maybe because they're a blonde and a brunette, or it was for the fact that the blonde looks kinda...  
“Smart?” Maura interrupted   
“Lesbian.” She finished, not caring for Maura's interruption.  
“Lesbian? Why? No, wait, wait, do you think I am a lesbian?” Maura asked, not believing what Jane just told her.  
“I don't know, Maura. I just had the feeling.”  
“Do you have a problem with gay people?”  
“Of course not!”  
“I don't believe you.” Maura started walking, leaving Jane behind.  
“I don't! I... I made out with a girl in high school. She was hot, and... and she said I kissed very well.” she sighed. “Maura! I don't have a problem, ok? And why the hell are you making a scene about it?”  
Maura turned on her heels without a warning and kissed Jane, who kissed her back on instinct.   
When Maura pulled back, she kept her eyes closed, taking a deep breath.  
“Ok, this makes a lot more sense to me now.” Jane said, trying not to laugh, but very aware that her hand still was holding Maura very close to her. “Why on earth have you never told me about it?”  
“I... I don't know” She tried to get away from Jane's embrace, but the detective wasn't going to make it any easier for the blonde. “What is this feeling, Maura?”  
“Love?”  
“Possibly, but I'll have to check it again.” This time, it was Jane who kissed first.


End file.
